When Harry Returns (One Shot)
by Supcakes
Summary: When Harry returns from a 5 year business trip things have really and i mean REALLY changed with his friends (a one shot)


**Harry's POV**

I just got home from a 5 year assignment to find some escapees from Azkaban who were really devoted to Voldemort. I just can't wait to go an

prepose to Ginny. I have been waiting for 5 years! I haven't gotten any letters from her, or anyone else for that matter. I got a text from

Hermione 2 years ago with an address to her apartment. I want to see the look of pure happiness on her face. I want to kneel down and pour

my heart out to her. I want to smile when she says yes and hugs me. I want to kiss her and hug her like I couldn't do for 5 years. I want to see

Hermione and Ron, I bet they're married too! I can't wait to see all of their faces. I knock on the door. A light brown haired woman opens the

door. "Hermione?" she smiles, "Harry, hello how are you?" "Good...is Ginny here?" "Um…." Hermione smiles and itches the back of her head.

"Well...um she's out at the moment...but...if you come back in a month...she might be here…" she smiles weakly. "Hermione?" I say walking in

without her permission. "What is going on?" "Nothing…" she says looking at the ground. "Okay, we'll talk about this later, where's Ron?" she

looks at me like I'm insane. "Why would he be here?" she says laughing. I just stand there as she laughs, then I realize, her stomach is larger

than it was before. "Wait...Hermione, are you pregnant?" she nods, "How far along are you?" "8 months…" "Congratulations!" I say and sit

down on her couch, "Who's the father?" She looks slightly uncomfortable before running into the bathroom and shutting the door. Morning

sickness… Harry thought before knocking on the door. "Are you okay Mione?" "Um, yes. Just…..please get my phone and call the number on

speed dial 1…" He runs to the kitchen and pushes the button. "Mione, hey babe! How are you?" The voice sounded so familiar, I just couldn't

put my finger on it. "Um, actually...this is Harry, I came back and Hermione ran to the bathroom, she told me to call you here she is…."

"Potter...what…" "Babe?" Hermione's weak voice came through the phone. "Yes, its an emergency, the baby is coming...call Ginny and….yeah…..

Love you, come fast please ahhhhh!" she groans and drops the phone on the floor. "Hermione! Love…" I hear the voice through the phone, "Are

you…" he says quietly. "Just hurry!" she shrieks into the phone. I help her onto the couch. "Hermione who's your husband?" I ask her, she

shoots me a look, "NOT NOW!" she yells, I nod, "okay did said mysterious husband call Ginny to come and help you?" she nods then lets out a

scream. I hand her a warm towel to put on her stomach and she sits on the couch freaking out. I hear the door fly open and Ron runs in with

some black haired girl. "Ron?" I say hugging him, "Harry!" he yells, "I missed you man!" I smile at my friends enthusiasm. "Who's this?" He

smiles and puts his arm around the girl, "This is Pansy Parkinson…" he says as the girl waves. "Um...hi… you're that Slytherin girl who tried to

give me to Voldemort…." I say, nervous about this girl… this day isn't going very well. I begin toying with the ring in my pocket. She'll be here

soon. "mdsesk Called me and I heard that Hermione was giving birth." I hear the voice of Ginny Weasley, "I don't know if… Merlin…. Harry!"

Ginny's eyes grow wide. I smile and run over to hug her. Then a man walks up behind her. "Harry, we thought you weren't coming back!" the

man says, "Who are you?" I say, confused. I take in his features, "Blaise Zambini…" I say smiling, "Nice to see you again!" we go into a bro hug

and then someone knocks on the door.

"Hermione, you better not be giving birth right now!" I open the door, "George?" I say hugging him, "Harry!" he says his eyes wide, its so good to see you.

**Hermione's POV**

Harry, he looks incredibly uncomfortable, Ginny with her husband, it must be devastating for him...but I shouldn't really focus on that, I should

focus on myself, because if you haven't noticed….I'M GIVING BIRTH.

"Where's Draco?" I say falling into George's arms. "Woah there Mione… he'll come soon…" "Did you just say Draco?" I see the blonde hair of my

husband walk through the door. When he sees me he comes rushing over, his hair messy and all over his forehead. "Babe, are you okay?" I

shake my head, "why did he just call her babe?" Harry says confused as ever. "We're married, he is the father of this baby, who is trying to

come out!" Harry looks surprised then worried. "Should I call a doctor?" I shake my head, "No, I just want Draco to take me into the room and

I want him to be the only one in there." Everyone helps me into the room and onto the bed, Draco comes in too.

"Babe…" I say sadly, "why didn't we use a condom….my ass hurts…" he smiles and kisses me on the jaw. "I love you." I smile and kiss him back

then pull back. "Its coming...now!"

**Harry's POV**

So Ginny's married already… happily in love with Blaise Zambini… Why? I don't really know…. I feel empty though. I feel like my life and passion

was sucked out of me.

What ever, I'll find someone someday and it'll be fine.

I'll be just perfectly fine…

"Harry?" Someone says. I turn around. "Cho?" I say looking at the girl I had once been madly in love with… "How are you?" I ask as she sits

down next to me, "I'm good, living by myself now, single mother thing...but you know, all is good!" I smile, maybe things could get better.

**A Day Later**

Everyone, Meet Scorpius Malfoy, our son. Everyone realized he looked almost exactly like Draco. It was amazing to see something made from his best friend and worst enemy.


End file.
